The Internal Advisory Committee (IAC) of the Planning and Evaluation Core is structured to be the heart of our Partnership. The IAC is designed to accomplish the following aims: 1. To set current priorities and shape the long-range objectives of the permanent collaborative Partnership 2. To guide all scientific, educational and outreach efforts of the partnership. 3. To oversee Partnership activities, to ensure that they are successfully implemented, consistent with priorities and objectives 4. To serve as liaisons to key groups and programs within each institution 5. To facilitate networking and foster collaborations among CCNY and MSK investigators 6. To spawn new Partnership initiatives